Ryan's naughty side
by Emeralden Rapley
Summary: Ryan is invited to a party when he hear's Sharpay talking about his party habit's. TroyXryan, and some ryan with random or mainly chad but it is definetly tryan. R&R. rated M for alchohal use


1

Ryan and his secret naughty side

disclaimer: I do not own. I swish I did.

Summary: Ryan is invited to a party with Troy and the basketball game, after Chad over hear Sharpay talking about how naughty Ryan can be.

* * *

Chad was currently about to turn the hall to get to the bathroom when he over heard Sharpay and Troy arguing. Sharpay sounded very pissed off. He suddenly stopped hiding behind the corner and listened.

( the argument)

"Why cant you be more calm and quiet like your brother?" Troy fumed. He was getting annoyed that Sharpay wouldn't hint that he was gay and not interested, maybe in her brother, but most definitely not her. Sharpay looked rather scandalized. Than she smirked at Troy. Troy gulped.

"You obviously don't know Ryan. I'll have you know Ryan is the most raunchiest, naughtiest person out of us two." she smirked and than chuckled as Troy gulped and tensed. "Oh I hit a button. Does Troy like imagining Ryan in that raunchy leather outfit in his closet that he were's to all and I mean all parties. You should see him Troy it hug's all the right place's even straight guy's flirt with him well since his hair grew." she smirked as Troy ran off.

(Lunch room)

Chad was currently picturing that picture Sharpay and said of Ryan as he leaned over and nudged Jason. "Hey Jay you know that party your throwing I was thinking let's invite Ryan and Sharpay." he said in a whisper. Jason just shrugged. "Sure Zeke already invited Sharpay so I guess Ryan is coming." he said passively. "Cool" Chad smirked. 'By tomorrow the whole locker room is gonna thank me. My, my Ryan you just don't know how much you affect people, especially Troy.' Chad thought as he saw Troy staring very intently at Ryan as if on command Ryan will be in that raunchy leather outfit Sharpay mentioned.

(The Evans house)

"Hey Ry you ready." Sharpay called. Ryan ran out the room full speed. "Let's get moving Shar." he said grabbing his sister. He was decked in emerald green leather pant's that hugged all the right place's and his shirt was a sleeveless emerald leather shirt that had a V shape on the bottom but it showed his lithe waif like torso. His arm's had velvet band's with silver chain's. his bott's had sterling silver heel's as the color was emerald green leather. He had on a thin choker with a rose in the middle. he put on his special emerald green trench coat it went well with his outfit. He didn't have his hat so his hair, which grew out a lot since sophomore year. He was hott.

(The party)

as Ryan and Sharpay entered the party all head's turned to Ryan as well as some cameras. Ryan headed to the drink stand.

( hour's into the party)

Ryan was wasted as he writhed between the crowd. The basketball team were all writhing or fighting to dance with the hot blond who was sweating in an antagonizing seductive way, well that's what Chad and the rest thought. Suddenly Ryan left. Everyone turned as music came on. "Hey let's turn this up. Let's get dirty!" shouted the drunk Ryan.

_**  
Ah, dirrty (dirrty)  
Filthy (filthy)  
Nasty (Christina), you nasty (yeah)  
Too dirrty to clean my act up  
If you ain't dirrty  
You ain't here to party (woo!)**_

Suddenly Ryan and Sharpay were gathering dancer's as the music went.

_**Ladies (move)  
Gentlemen (move)  
Somebody ring the alarm  
A fire on the roof  
Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) [7x  
**_

suddenly Ryan pushed through the crowd as the song played.

_**  
Oh, I'm overdue  
Give me some room  
I'm comin through  
Paid my dues  
In the mood  
Me and the girls gonna shake the room **_

DJ's spinning (show your hands)  
Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweat until my clothes come off

It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh)  
Still jumping, six in the morning  
Table dancing, glasses are mashing (oh)  
No question, time for some action

Temperature's up (can you feel it)  
About to erupt  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boysGonna make some noise 

suddenly Ryan grabbed Troy and started dancing rather sexually on him. Troy was smiling wide as he went along__

__

Wanna get rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival

Ah, heat is up  
So ladies, fellas  
Drop your cups  
Body's hot  
Front to back  
Now move your ass  
I like that

Tight hip huggers (low for sure)  
Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweat until my clothes come off

Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)  
We're still going, eight in the morning  
There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)  
Hot rocking, everyone's talking

Give all you got (give it to me)  
Just hit the spot  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise

Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)  
It's about time for my arrival 

Suddenly Ryan went over and jumped up and landed between to couch's in a split as he rubbed up against Chad.

_**Here it comes, it's the one  
You've been waiting on  
Get up, get it up  
Yup, that's what's up  
Giving just what you want  
To the maximum  
Uh oh, here we go (here we go) **_

You can tell when the music  
Starts to drop  
That's when we take it  
To the parking lot  
And I bet you somebody's  
Gonna call the cops  
Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go)

Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah...

[Redman:  
Yo, hot damn, Doc a jam like a summer show  
I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove  
My gear look like the bank got my money froze  
For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll  
Doc the one that excite ya divas (ow!)  
If the media shine  
I'm shining with both of the sleeves up  
Yo Christina, better hop in here  
My block live and in color, like Rodman hair (yeah)  
The club is packed, the bar is filled  
I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill  
Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals  
I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels  
Throw it up  
Baby it's brick city, you heard of that  
We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac  
Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in  
It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking

Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)  
Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)  
Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party (party)  
Sweat dripping over my body (body)  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival

Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
(Ooh oh)  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
(Ooh oh)  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the partyOoh sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival

Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat dripping over my body  
Dance and getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival

Uh, what  


As the song ended Ryan kissed Troy and passed out. Troy looked at Sharpay as she mouthed told ya.

(At school the next day)

As Ryan walked into school the word had spread about that party and what he did with Troy and the little scene with Chad. Ryan was holding hand's with Troy who he had somehow slept with last night. But he was happy.

"Hey Ryan you were like watching the actual video last night." said one kid.

"Hey Ry wanna come to my party next week, you were some hotness chiko." winked another.

"Hey Ry nice move's!" said another.

"Ryan Evans the man of the hour you gotta do that for us in the café today." chad said. Ryan looked at Troy and smirked.

"Sure! But I gotta tell you the café has a lot of room and well toy's I can dance with." he smirked and Troy hugged him pushing his front to his back. "You know my whole image of you is ruined" he chuckled.

Ryan turned and looked stunned. "I am still innocent I just have a dark kinky side" Ryan pouted. Troy laughed. "Yeah I got a taste of it last night and I have the scar's to prove it." Troy said a little to loudly as he laughed, the entire student body went quiet and all eye;'s were on Troy than Ryan. Suddenly Chad tagged along by Gabby and a whole Army of girl's. "we want details!" Chad yelled as they chased Troy and Ryan around the school.

END

* * *

Author: yaaaaaaaaaaaay im done.

Troy wow Ry didn't know you were such a wild cat.

Ry: what?!

Troy: I mean not that I care im not gay.

Author: liar

Chad and Ryan: he's so in denial.

Chad: he so stares at your ass.

Ryan: (eye's watering) Troy doesn't love me

Author: now look what you did. Now go have sex with him to make him happy

Troy: don't gotta tell me twice

Author: watch's from invisible camera)

Chad and Gabby: your sick.

Author: do you wanna see this or are you gonna just tell how sick I am. Damn Ryan is a wild cat

Chad and Gabby: LEMME SEE!!!!

Author, Chad and Gabby: (drool's) DEAR SWEET GOD IN HEAVEN CAN WE JOIN.

Troy and Ryan: GO AWAY!!!!.

Troy: all mine!!!!!.

(Okay im sick but this is what happen's when im sleep deprived, also that is exactly what happen's when im at parties so I had to write it.)


End file.
